Women Who Long, Love, Lust
by 01shane01
Summary: Spashley love all the way
1. Chapter 1

**AN!! **_OK! So here is another story… VOILA! _

_This is going to be the second to last story I write ( I think ) unless I get majorly inspired._

_Thanks to that same randomer on Twitter for telling me I'm mean -_-_

_And I hope you enjoy…_

_If I don't get enough reviews then I am not going to continue this because I am rather busy at the moment._

_***_

As the blonde haired girl slowly crossed the quad Ashley took in the way her hips swayed and the way her legs went on for miles. Ashley had always admired the blonde. The two shared a strange kind of friendship that was envied by onlookers. Spencer always took Ashley's breath away. She was a slave to her emotions, lust being the main pull.

They were close, as all best friends are, but since their recent confessions of love for each other, they had been inseparable. Ashley respected Spencer's need to take this slow. It wasn't her first relationship but she just wanted to be sure she didn't lose her friend through this. They had both agreed that their friendship was more important than anything else. They were taking it so slowly that they hadn't even shared a first kiss yet.

Kyla, Ashley's sister, thought it was the strangest pairing that there could be.

Ashley was a rebellious teenager who was living life to its fullest. She took advantage of her hotness and woke up in a different bed most weekends. She was dedicated to music and wanted to follow in her Rock star Fathers footprints.

Spencer was quiet and did well in school. She enjoyed sleeping as much as the next teen but enjoyed spending time with her friends and family. She liked to go to the occasional party but usually had to be dragged out by Ashley. Spencer wanted to be a film maker. Either a producer or a director would be fine by her. She wanted to be the female Tim Burton.

Ashley felt Spencer slide in to the space next to her. She smiled when Spencer's hand immediately found her own and interlaced them. Ashley had an image of being tough and scary but when Spencer was around, she was a ball of goo.

Spencer kissed her cheek cutely while Ashley just smiled. She thought that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Spencer asked nervously and played with Ashley's fingers.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to rent some movies?" Ashley offered and Spencer nodded, biting her lip at the same time.

They spent a few moments just looking at each other. Neither one of them could bear looking away. Ashley could stair in to Spencer's baby blue eyes forever.

"Could you two stop eye fucking each other for a moment and acknowledge that I have arrived!" Kyla said dramatically as she stood between them, her tray in her hands and an exasperated expression on her face.

"God Ky, chill!" Ashley said, standing up and stealing her sister's apple. Kyla grunted and sat across from the couple. Spencer was blushing because she didn't like public displays of affection, especially in front of Ashley's sister.

Ashley giggled at her strawberry girlfriend. Ashley couldn't deny that while she was staring at Spencer, her mind had drifted to dirty things that Spencer seemed to rather enjoy. Spencer glared at her and Ashley stopped laughing immediately.

"Damn you guys are cute!" Kyla gushed which caused Spencer to blush even more. Ashley kicked her sister under the table when she laughed even though she loved seeing the blonde blush. "Maybe I should turn gay. It's the only way anyone is getting any in this place." She pouted and the couple couldn't help but laugh at her.

Ashley patted her head and led Spencer away, their hands still entwined.

--

Spencer sat back in to Ashley's embrace and sighed. She loved this, spending time with Ashley while no one else was around. She could finally relax and just be. She knew that Ashley was the exact same way.

Spencer rested her hand on Ashley's stomach as she snuggled in to her even more. She felt Ashley tighten her grip around her shoulder.

Spencer tried her hardest not to focus on how close Ashley's lips were to her ear and how her breath was sending all sorts of thrills through her body. Instead, she tried to focus on the film they were watching which in a way was a worse idea.

Ashley had brought D.E.B.S to watch. She had a crush on Jordanna Brewster that Spencer found incredibly cute.

When Amy and Lucy kissed, both girls felt the tension in the room shift. It was then that Spencer realised how badly she wanted to kiss Ashley.

She grabbed on to Ashley's hand and locked their fingers together. She couldn't stop doing it. She just loved feeling how perfectly they fit together.

"I want to kiss you Ash." she admitted quietly, still looking at the TV.

"Yeah?" Spencer looked up at Ashley and nodded slowly. Ashley subconsciously licked her lips and smiled. She had wanted to kiss Spencer for as long as she could remember but she knew that neither she nor Spencer wanted to rush this. Spencer was the first person that she had wanted to make a monogamous commitment to.

Spencer sat up a bit, resting her weight on one of her arms. Ashley sat up off of her pillows and leaned in to Spencer. She grabbed on to Spencer's free hand and let her thumb brush over Spencer's knuckles. Ashley smiled before she caught Spencer's lips in her own.

It wouldn't be any more perfect. Their lips moved in time with each other. Spencer was a little taken aback at first because she was overwhelmed by the whole situation. She never thought that her crush on her best friend would lead to this moment. It made Spencer's head spin.

She pulled away for breath and was met by Ashley's dark brown eyes glistening at her. She knew what Ashley wanted. Spencer wanted the same thing.

But Spencer's sense took over. She knew that having sex this early in their relationship could make things even more complicated.

So Spencer gave Ashley a quick kiss before lying back down on the bed as she was before.

"I might fall in love with you Ash."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so a warning now about the language. It isn't bad as such bit it's basically being blunt like teens would be. So enjoy and be sure to review.**_

Spencer felt her staring at her. She was starting to feel self-conscious under the brunettes gaze. Ashley was sat a few tables over, talking to Kyla, Aiden and some of the girls that liked to throw themselves at her. Spencer was sat with Chelsea and Clay, trying to have a conversation with them but all the time she was getting distracted by the brunette.

Ever since they kissed, something changed between them. Spencer wanted so much more than to just kiss Ashley. Now she knew what her lips and her tongue felt like, she couldn't bear it. She knew what Ashley wanted. Hell, Ashley always wanted it. But Spencer loved that Ashley was respecting her.

Maybe Spencer didn't want to be respected. Spencer wanted Ashley to do with her what ever she wanted. The thought made the blonde shiver. The thought of Ashley's tongue on her neck, her lips on Spencer's stomach, her fingers inside of her, was too much.

"Yo, earth calling my little sis!" Clay shouted while he waved his hand in front of Spencer's eyes. Spencer cleared her throat and shook her head slightly before turning her attention to her brother.

"What?" she asked moodily, upset that she had to stop looking at Ashley.

"You were dribbling." Clay mocked and pointed at Spencer's chin. She frantically tried to wipe it away only to find that she wasn't dribbling at all. Spencer glared at her brother and mouthed the words 'I hate you'.

"Can I borrow your sister for a few minutes Clay?" a smooth and sexy voice came over Spencer's shoulder. She groaned internally. Every tiny thing about Ashley was turning Spencer on. The thought of her, the smell of her, the sight of her.

Spencer wasn't a virgin. She had been with a few guys and even less girls but never had she wanted anybody with every cell of her body. Clay nodded and Ashley grabbed Spencer's things. She stood up and let the brunette take her hand and lead her away.

Ashley led Spencer to her locker so she could put her things in to it. The bell rang for lesson and as soon as Spencer was done stowing her things in her locker, she found herself pressed up against the cold metal and a chin resting on her shoulder. She felt her hands being lifted to beside her head and lips on her neck, kissing a long path to her ear.

"I want you." Spencer moaned.

"How bad?"

"Real bad." The pressure between her legs was building. Spencer couldn't handle Ashley behind her like this and not being able to touch her or kiss her was torture of the best kind.

"What do you want to do to me?" Ashley breathed, her lips touching Spencer's earlobes deliberately. Ashley had made sure no one was around so that she could seduce her blonde.

"So many things." She closed her eyes and moaned again when Ashley put her knee between her legs.

"Like what?" Ashley lifted Spencer's hands well above her head as she bit on her earlobe and put more pressure on Spencer's back.

"I want to fuck you in my bed and in my shower and I want to have my fingers deep inside of you."

"Yeah?" Ashley teased and kissed Spencer's neck. "I want to make you cum in my bed." She licked, nipped, and sucked at any exposed skin she could find causing Spencer to groan.

The bell rang and before Spencer could turn around, Ashley was gone and people were flooding out of their classrooms and in to the hallway. Spencer sighed and leaned back against her locker.

--

Spencer couldn't concentrate in her next lesson. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Ashley and what happened back at her locker. She looked out the window and down to the parking lot. She wanted to get out of school so she would be with Ashley. Maybe something amazingly good would happen.

She could only hope.

Something in the parking lot caught her attention. A yellow Ford GT pulled up and a brunette with a killer ass stepped out. Spencer smiled when the brunette looked up at her in the classroom and winked. Ashley motioned for Spencer to come outside but Spencer just shrugged. She didn't know how to get out of lesson.

The brunette pouted and Spencer had her mind made up.

She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers a little to get the attention of her teacher.

"Please sir, may I be excused?" the teacher nodded and continued his lecture. Spencer gathered up her things and left. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

Ashley smiled her signature nose crinkling smile when she saw Spencer leaving the school building. She slowly walked over to where Ashley was stood.

"That thing you pulled earlier, at my locker," Spencer said while playing with the collars on Ashley's waistcoat, "want very nice."

"You weren't complaining." Ashley smirked and tugged the blonde towards her, kissing her softly. She wanted Spencer just as much as Spencer wanted her but Ashley enjoyed playing with her. Ashley enjoyed making the blue eyes beauty squirm.

"Are we going to talk about what happened at lunch or not?" Spencer asked, slightly frustrated. She knew that Ashley wanted her but why wouldn't she let Spencer fuck her? Was there something wrong with Spencer? Was Ashley only with Spencer so she didn't hurt her feelings?

Ashley saw the confusion and hurt in Spencer's eyes and it killed her a little inside. She didn't want to hurt Spencer in her fun but Ashley couldn't understand how she could have hurt her.

Ashley just smiled and shook her head. She told Spencer to get in to her car before driving them both back to Ashley's place. School wouldn't be out for another two hours which meant that Kyla wouldn't be bugging them.

Spencer loved Ashley's GT almost as much as she loved Ashley and Ashley knew it. Between the leather seats and the deep growl of the engine, Spencer loved it.

--

They rushed inside and up to Ashley's room. Spencer was quick to relieve Ashley of her waistcoat and her skirt, kissing her all the time. When they got to her room, Ashley took Spencer's shirt off and led her on her bed. She kissed passionately down her girlfriend's chest, sucking whenever Spencer moaned.

Spencer's hands were on Ashley's back, trying to get her to lay down on top of her but for some reason she wouldn't.

Ashley knew that if she did lie down on top of Spencer, she would be so tempted to take things further. She wanted to but she didn't know if their relationship was ready for it. Sex complicates everything.

Eventually, Ashley tore herself away from the body of a goddess and sat in her desk chair. Some how Spencer had managed to undo her bra so she did that back up again. Ashley ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh while Spencer was still led on Ashley's bed, her weight on her elbows looking all cute.

They sat in silence for a moment, Ashley trying to get her emotions under control and Spencer trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"I should go." Spencer said, grabbing her shirt she pulled it back on.

"Don't go Spence." Ashley said and stood up. She reached out to touch Spencer but she shrugged her hand away.

"I don't get you Ashley. First you tease me and almost kill me at school with that stunt you pulled and then we get in to it and you just stop. If you don't want to have sex with me Ashley then just tell me!" she pleaded. Tears filled Spencer's eyes but she wouldn't let them spill over.

"Of course I want you Spencer."

"Then come here and fuck me, because I want you Ashley and I think I am going to go crazy if I don't have you soon." Spencer held her arms out to her sides. She laughed sarcastically when Ashley looked at the floor. "Bye Ash."

_**Reviews Are Love**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley couldn't sleep. She couldn't have Spencer mad at her. She just knew she had to fix it. So she got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie and some tight jeans and went to her car.

She pulled up at Spencer's house. It was in darkness but Ashley had snuck in to Spencer's house loads of times before.

She went around the back of the house and started climbing the tree. Ashley regretted wearing such tight jeans to do this. Spencer's window was open a little, letting the cool summer night air in to her bedroom. Ashley looked in and saw Spencer sleeping. Ashley thought that Spencer looked so peaceful and beautiful that she almost felt bad that she was about to disturb her.

She knew that she had pushed Spencer too hard. She regretted it but at the same time she loved that she got Spencer all hot under the collar.

Ashley climbed through the window and walked across the cool room to sit on Spencer's bed. The blonde stirred a little when Ashley sat but she settled back down quickly. Ashley shook Spencer gently to wake her up.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" she said sleepily as she wiped her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't like it when you're mad with me." Ashley pouted her voice cracking as she tried not to cry. She didn't want to cry.

"Come here." Spencer motioned for Ashley to lie in front of her and Ashley wasn't going to refuse. Spencer wrapped her arm around Ashley and held her tight as she started to cry.

"Spencer I'm so sorry."

Spencer hated seeing Ashley cry. She hated that she had been the main cause of Ashley's tears. She didn't want to make her upset but Spencer was too insecure and horny to be teased and messed around.

"It's ok Ash."

"I love you Spencer. I love you so much and I don't want sex to mess everything up." The brunette sobbed.

"Why would sex mess things up?"

"Because then it means that more feelings are involved and I know I will get jealous when I see you talk to other girls and I don't know what I would do if I lost you because I'm such a jealous monster." She said in one breath.

"You aren't a monster but don't you think that being in love just about covers every emotion being involved?" Spencer said softly as she ran her fingers through Ashley's hair in an attempt to calm her.

"I don't know Spence, probably. I am scared of this Spencer. I have never felt like this before and I am scared that after we have sex that I will hut you in some way."

"You mean like one of your one night stands?" Ashley nodded and cried harder. "Well you don't need to worry about hurting me because I know that you wouldn't do that to me."

"How do you know though Spencer? Why do you trust me so much? You know what I'm like."

"Because I love you Ashley. Look at the last few months. Look at the way you have been while you have been with me. You aren't that person you used to be with me."

"God Spencer, I love you. I am in love with you." Ashley turned on to her back to she could look in to the eyes of the blonde that was leaning over her.

"I'm in love with you too baby." Spencer smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"You know, it really turns me on when you call me baby." Ashley admitted quietly with a blush that was barely visible in the darkness. Spencer kissed Ashley again but this time more passionately.

Her tongue didn't wait to be granted permission; it forced its way in to Ashley's mouth and started exploring. Over the last few weeks they have had many hot and heavy make out sessions but Spencer knew that Ashley would stop her. She wanted to test to see if she would now.

Spencer put a hand under Ashley's hoodie and rested it on her stomach while the other threaded itself through her hair. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer, causing the blonde to fall on to her. Both girls laughed for a few seconds before going back to kissing.

Spencer lifted Ashley's hoodie up to just under her bra, exposing her nicely toned stomach. Ashley breathed in sharply when Spencer's tongue and lips dipped quickly inside Ashley's belly button and up her stomach. One of Spencer's hands was holding and slowly moving the hoodie and the other was on Ashley's stomach, drawing whatever pattern it felt like drawing.

"S… Spencer," Ashley breathed. "You… your p… parents are h… h… here!"

With all the sexual frustration that had built up between the two over the last few months, Ashley was finding it hard to control herself.

"You better be quiet then." Spencer mumbled as she lifted the hoodie above Ashley's boobs. Her mouth found the swell of her breasts and Ashley moaned quietly.

She sat up, quickly deciding that this isn't how she wanted her first time with Spencer to go. She didn't want it to be make up sex and she certainly didn't want it to be muffled no matter how much she wanted to.

"Again Ashley, seriously?" Spencer rolled off of Ashley and sat back against her headboard letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry Spence I just care too much to have our first time be like this." She said sadly as she sorted her hoodie out.

"Like what." Spencer said meanly.

"Spence come on, don't be like this."

"I'm sorry Ashley. I guess I let myself believe that this time you would finally,"

"I would have Spence if your parents and brother weren't home."

"I know Ash." Spencer sighed again and led against Ashley. Spencer understood that maybe Ashley wasn't ready yet and when she was, there would be no stopping her.

Ashley wished more than anything that Spencer's family wasn't in however, she had plans for tomorrow.

_**What's your idea of the perfect romantic date?**_

_**Review and I will try and update before Wednesday.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley persuaded Spencer to take the day off school. Her parents both had to work so they weren't at home to say no so all it took was a simple phone call to the school and both girls were free.

Ashley drove Spencer about thirty miles out of the hustle and bustle of the city so that she could do something romantic for her. She instructed Spencer to wait in the car for a few moments while she went and set everything up.

A million things went though Spencer's head as to what Ashley could be doing. She knew that Ashley was known for her elaborate plans and schemes so it really could be anything. Spencer smiled when she saw the brunette heading out of the line of trees in front of the car.

Ashley opened the car door and held her hand out to Spencer. She took it and let Ashley lead her towards the trees. Spencer wondered what sort of plans Ashley could have in a forest but she just went with it.

She was nicely surprised when the forest revealed a small clearing with a single tree in the centre. There was tall grass covering the clearing that was swaying in the wind as the birds flew in and out of the trees. Ashley smiled at her grinning blonde and led her out towards the tree.

"Ash," Spencer gasped when she saw the area of trampled grass with a picnic set up on a blanket. Ashley pulled a rose out from somewhere while Spencer was taking in what Ashley had done for her. Spencer accepted the rose and kissed Ashley lightly.

"Because I love you and I know that you love picnics and I figure we haven't had a first date yet so why not do this?" Ashley smiled even wider as Spencer squealed and jumped up and down. "I want to play you something that I have been working on for the last few weeks." Ashley said and motioned for Spencer to sit on the blanket. She ducked behind the tree to get her guitar before she sat on the blanket with Spencer.

Ashley started strumming her guitar softly. She closed her eyes, nodded her head and tapped her head in time to her beat. Spencer thought that she looked very cute and this moment would stay glued in her mind forever.

_Hey there it's good to see you again,_

_It never felt right calling this just friends_

_I'm happy, if you're happy, with yourself_

Ashley strummed a little harder, opened her eyes and smiled coyly at Spencer.

_Take off your shirt, your shoes_

_Those skinny jeans I bought for you_

_Its happening there's nothing left to lose_

_I'm gonna break down these walls_

_I built around myself_

_I'm wanna fall so in love,_

_With you and no one else,_

_Could ever mean half, as much,_

_To me as you do now_

_Together well move on _

_Just don't turn around_

_Let the walls break down_

_I used to wear you like a ball and chain_

_I'd run and hide at the call of my name_

_It was obvious, you were too much for me_

_Oblivious, I was young and horny_

_In retrospect I wouldn't do it again_

_Stop talking shit to everyone of your friends_

_I'm not the same girl you knew back then_

_Cause I can break down these walls_

_I built around myself_

_I wanna fall so in love_

_With you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much_

_To me as you do now_

_Together we'll move on_

_Just don't turn around_

_Let the walls break down_

_I can't breathe,_

_My body's shakin_

_You got a way with the way you take me_

_Cause you break me down_

_You know you break me down_

Ashley slowed down the tempo completely and looked in to Spencer's eyes.

_I'm gonna break down these walls_

_I built around myself_

_I wanna fall so in love_

_With you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much_

_To me as you do now_

_Together we'll move on_

_Just don't turn around_

_Let the walls break down._

They sat in silence for a few moments. Spencer knew that Ashley could sing so the fact that she sang every note perfectly was no surprise to her. What did surprise her however, was that Ashley had captured everything that Spencer was feeling in that song. Spencer was more than happy that Ashley felt exactly the same way.

Spencer smiled, got on to her hands and knees and started crawling towards Ashley. When she got to her, Spencer pushed Ashley on to her back and kissed her hard and slow. Spencer's tongue immediately found Ashley's and she smiled as they got caught in some sort of dominance dance.

After a little while, Ashley rolled them over so that she was on top. She sat back on Spencer's hips and placed her cold hands under Spencer's shirt. The blonde closed her eyes when Ashley's lips connected with the tiny amount of bare skin between her shirt and the top of her jeans.

Ashley's arms disappeared up Spencer's shirt and seconds later Spencer felt Ashley's hands cupping and squeezing her boobs as Ashley's lips made their way up her stomach, pushing Spencer's shirt up as she went.

Ashley pulled Spencer up so that she could take off Spencer's shirt and sneakily undo her bra. Spencer smirked at the brunette and ran her fingers through Ashley's hair as Ashley's mouth worked unbelievable magic on her breast and nipple.

She was about to take Spencer's other nipple in to her mouth when Spencer stopped her. Spencer smiled sadly and Ashley's mind raced, she was trying to think of what could possibly be wrong. After all, they both really wanted to do this.

"I have a rule about sex on first dates," she said.

"Rules are made to be broken." Ashley husked and took Spencer's nipple in to her mouth. She moaned when it instantly became hard. Spencer pulled on Ashley's chin to bring Ashley's lips to her own

A short while later, Ashley pulled herself away from Spencer's mesmerising mouth and kissed down her naked chest to Spencer's stomach, all the time she was working on taking Spencer's skinny jeans off. Ashley made a mental note to never wear skinny jeans if she planned on having sex. They were a nightmare to get off smoothly.

Spencer blushed as Ashley smirked. It was clearly visible how wet Spencer was for Ashley. It made Ashley groan internally and she realised that she was still fully clothed. She took off her shirt and bra and then finished undressing Spencer.

Their lips connected again, both girls moaned with a newly found passion. Spencer couldn't believe that after all this time it was finally going to happen. Ashley pulled back and looked deep in to Spencer's eyes.

"I want to do more than just fuck you Spence. I'm going to make love to you babe." She spoke softly and it melted Spencer's heart.

Ashley held eye contact with Spencer as she eased two fingers in to her. Spencer gasped as Ashley started a slow rhythm. She knew that if she went fast, because of all the frustration that had built up recently, Spencer would be thrown over the edge too quickly. She wanted to ease her up and over, blowing her mind in the progress.

Ashley played with Spencer nipples, biting, sucking, nipping, and overall eliciting sweet and drawn out moans from Spencer.

Spencer was too overcome with her quickly building orgasm dodo anything but moan and clutch at the grass. She knew that if she touched Ashley, she would hit her climax way sooner than Ashley wanted.

However much Ashley wanted to draw this out, she could see and feel how ready Spencer was to fall. There would be other times to play with her.

She sped up her rhythm. Spencer flung her arms around Ashley's neck and pulled her impossibly tight to her as she cried out, her orgasm internally tearing her apart. Ashley groaned as she licked Spencer's cum off of her fingers.

The couple led for a while just looking up at the clouds. Spencer kissed Ashley and sat on top of her. Ashley was glad that it was finally her turn.

--

Spencer and Ashley were closer than usual the next day at school and Kyla could tell that something was up. They were all sat around their usual table on the quad, eating lunch and talking amongst themselves.

Ashley was whispering things in Spencer's ear about the day before in the meadow, causing a permanent blush to be on Spencer's cheeks and an ache between her legs.

"You know I am here too." Kyla interrupted. She was the only one out of the group that didn't have anyone to talk to. Clay was talking to Aiden and Chelsea and Madison were talking about things that Kyla simply wasn't interested in.

"Cool you beans Ky," Clay said

"Yeah Ky, shush your mush!" Maddie jibed

"Ky, just go get laid." Ashley said meanly. She was upset that something had distracted her attention from Spencer. Spencer detected this and sat on Ashley's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Ashley was very happy with Spencer's current position so she snuggled in to Spencer, letting her run her fingers through her hair.

"Could you guys go be sickeningly cute somewhere where I don't have to see you?" Kyla said sarcastically and Ashley just glared at her sister. "Oh my god! Finally you guys!" Kyla shouted and if looks could kill, both Ashley and Spencer would have murdered her.

Everyone around the table looked shocked and confused at her sudden outburst. They knew that Kyla was kind of crazy but this was over the top for sure.

"What the hell, dickweed?" Madison spat. The two never got along.

"They finally got laid!" there was a small cheer from the group and Aiden patted Spencer on the back with a thumbs up. The couple blushed profusely and Spencer buried her face in Ashley's shoulder. Ashley just laughed at the cuteness of her girlfriend.

"I'm not letting go of this one in a hurry." She thought to herself and kissed the blondes neck.

_**AN: the song is Walls by All Time Low**_

_**This fic is finished now… I have one more fic idea lined up that I will start working on soon and then there is a colab fic to come.**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :)**_


End file.
